Secret Popstar
by Xoxo-Star-Zzzz
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a famous popstar. She always wear a mask at her concert. She go by the name Vanessa Hudgens. No one knew her true identity except her friends and family. But what happens when a boy cames? True love? FULL SUMMRY INSIDE!


**A/N: Hey, this is my first story ever so please R & R! This is series/episodes so it will have the music first and yeah, yeah, yeah. So, anyway, enjoy! I'm gonna change a little of this. And this will be quite long. Ryan is not Sharpay's brother. Ok? I change it. There will be a few changes. The summary is here:**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez is the most famous popstar ever. Only her friends and family knew. She never ever reveals her identity. Until a certain boy came. She fell inloved. Will he knew about her secret? Or will Gabriella tell him? When Gabriella made a promise to him that she will never hide secrets from him, what happen when he found out himself? Will their friendship/relationship grew apart? What happen when he found himself an evil, bad girl named Lindsay? Will Gabriella be heartbroken? What happen when Troy found out that Lindsay is cheating on him? What happen when Troy realize his feelings for Gabriella? What happen when Gabriella hate Troy?**

**Ok, there's a lot of what happen but, stay tuned!**

**---**

_HaHa!  
You all need to get ready to hear  
The unbelievable,  
Indescribable   
Vanessa Hudgens.  
Baby V!_

_(Baby Come Back)_

**Showing Troy and Gabriella/Vanessa talking in a closet.**

**Showing the gang running away from Mr. Bolton.**

**Showing Ryan and Sharpay singing and dancing.**

**Showing the gang laughing. **

_Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_(Baby Come Back)_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

**Showing Gabriella/Vanessa singing at her concert with her mask on.**

**Showing Gabriella/Vanessa chatting with her friends.**

**Showing Gabriella/Vanessa crying at a corner.**

**Showing Gabriella/Vanessa smile.**

_I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Showing Troy playing basketball with Chad, Jason and Zeke.**

**Showing Troy teaching Gabriella/Vanessa how to play basketball.**

**Showing Troy looking at Gabriella/Vanessa angrily.**

**Showing Troy smile.**

_Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…   
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)_

**Ashley Tidale as Sharpay Evans**

**Showing Sharpay flirting with Ryan.**

**Showing Sharpay and Ryan kissing.**

**Showing Sharpay singing.**

**Showing Sharpay smile.**

_I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know we made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again_

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Foul**

**Showing the reflection of Ryan on his mirror.**

**Showing Ryan smiling at Sharpay.**

**Showing Ryan eating his lunch.**

**Showing Ryan smile.**

_Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…   
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)_

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKenzie**

**Showing Taylor slow dance with Chad.**

**Showing Taylor talking to Gabriella/Vanessa privately.**

**Showing Taylor wearing a purple long wig at Gabriella/Vanessa's concert.**

**Showing Taylor smile.**

_You know you miss your baby V  
And I can see that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing_

_Baby Come Back!_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Showing Chad looking around the halls for Taylor.**

**Showing Chad playing one on one with Troy.**

**Showing Chad looking at Gabriella/Vanessa shocked. **

**Showing Chad smile.**

_Baby Come back to me   
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)   
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)_

**Showing the gang playing around a fountain.**

**Showing the gang running and laughing.**

**Showing the gang sitting on a couch.**

**Showing the gang smiling while taking a picture.**

**---**

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Was it good or bad? Yeah, well, Ryan is Sharpay's crush. Ryan is NOT Sharpay's brother. Ok? It's quite long. The theme song, I will change it all the time. I'm just giving you the theme song first. Then, the next chap, I will give you the chap. If you have anymore questions to ask, review or message me.**


End file.
